


Tommy's Cumpass

by oakwoodplank



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakwoodplank/pseuds/oakwoodplank
Summary: Tommy was getting desperate, and he misses his friends. At least he's got a compass to feel close to his best friend.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	Tommy's Cumpass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any feedback, this is my first post here on ao3 so be nice. The story is a little short and I apologize but I do plan on writing a part two!

It’s cold, dark, and boring in Logstedshire. Just as it always was, of course. Nobody was out here with Tommy, and the only time someone was out here, it was Dream and all he wanted to do was give the younger an even harder time. Earlier that month though, Tommy was gifted a small compass from Ghostbur, so it made things easier for him to cope.

The compass always pointed towards L’Manburg. To Tubbo. It was the closest thing Tommy had to his Tubbo right now. God how he missed Tubbo. He missed sitting on their bench with him as the sun sets and listening to one of his discs as the sun disappears behind the horizon. He missed hearing the older boy’s voice, his laugh, he even missed hearing Tubbo lecture him on something dumb.

Those weren’t the only things Tommy missed about his best friend though. He missed how red his face became when he was told an obviously inappropriate joke. He missed the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly in each other. The two boys’ biggest secret, though, was their love for one another that had become forbidden upon the exile. He missed feeling Tubbo’s lips against his own and he missed how quickly Tubbo would submit to him when things began to get heated and-

Fuck. The overthinking about Tubbo had caused a tent to form in Tommy’s worn out pants.

Was he really going to have to get himself off in the middle of nowhere, even though Ghostbur is just in Logstedshire? Yes. Yes, he was. Was it an act of being lonely or desperate? Probably. But Tommy didn’t care, he was getting needier the longer he waited to touch himself. He laid under the covers of his bed in the tent which had been named the “Tnret.” 

He could just jack off quickly and get this over with, but part of Tommy wanted more. That’s when he looked at his ender chest. Tommy stood up from the mattress and made his way to the chest which contained all of his most prized possessions. The compass. Your Tubbo. It was his Tubbo. He picked the small compass up and faced the direction the small red pin was pointed towards. He ran his thumb across the smooth face of the compass.

It seemed like he was almost right at the brunette’s side again. And in a way he was, there was just an ocean between them of course. It pained Tommy to know he was closer to Technoblade than to his own best friend.

The more Tommy waited, the harder his dick got and it was beginning to get uncomfortable. He held the compass in his hand and closed the ender chest. Tommy sat on his bed, facing L’Manburg. Tommy unzipped and pulled his pants down, the bulge very much evident in his boxers.

He grazed his hand across his bulge and as a response, he gripped onto the compass tighter. He pulled his boxers down slowly, exposing his hard dick, precum already leaking from the tip. Tommy placed his hand around his length and pumped himself slowly. He leaned his head back slightly as he picked up his pace, suppressing a moan. Part of him was scared to make almost any noise at all. He didn’t want Ghostbur to come to check up on him and walk in on this, of course, how embarrassing would that be?

“Fuck-” He groaned under his breath, precum spilling out of his tip. That’s when Tommy got an idea. He took the compass in his hand and spread some of the precum onto the glassy surface of the device that would lead him home one day. 

The feeling he got from doing so was strange, to say the least. He liked it, in a way, it was almost as if Tubbo was with him. If only that’s how it really was though. This will have to suffice though.

The blonde-haired teen pumped his dick harder and faster, eventually forgetting he should be quiet and letting out waves of moans and whimpers. Even little whines of Tubbo’s name escaped Tommy’s lips. He had never realized how vocal he actually was until now when he’s truly alone. 

“Fuck- T-Tubbo-” is the majority of what you would hear outside and around the tent Tommy was positioned in. Just a lonely boy, desperate for his best friend though he was nowhere near.

Tommy could feel a knot in his stomach, knowing he was going to cum soon. He gripped the compass harder, keeping it against the tip of his dick. He let whimpers leave his mouth and he just wanted to be touched. He wanted someone near him to physically take care of him.

“Soon…” He thought to himself, hoping that he’d be able to see his best friend again soon.

The knot in his stomach got tighter as he continued to thrust up into his hand. With one final thrust and a loud moan, Tommy released, spilling his cum over his hand, and more importantly, onto the compass. His Tubbo.

“Shit-” He whispered, panting, out of breath from the stimulation. He looked down at the mess that had been made. The compass, now covered in the white substance, was rested lazily in his hand on the bed. 

As he stopped to try and catch his breath, what he didn’t know, was that there was a small brunette boy just outside of the tent who had come through the portal late at night. He had come to apologize for the obvious but quickly decided that he could save it for the morning, and he’d just come back.

Tubbo looked down at his own compass, thinking, before stepping back through the nether portal to go home.

Tommy looked up, hearing the portal, “Ghostbur?”


End file.
